


Mistletoe

by sometimesIwritethings



Series: Dalton Riot 2014 [6]
Category: Dalton Academy Series
Genre: M/M, basically lots of people are mentioned very briefly, christmas cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-28
Updated: 2014-02-28
Packaged: 2018-01-14 02:50:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1249969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sometimesIwritethings/pseuds/sometimesIwritethings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dalton Riot 2014 Prompt: Fluff<br/>CP Coulter owns everything (except Kurt and Blaine. They belong to Glee!)</p>
<p>AU in which no bad things happen to anyone, everyone's happy, and Blaine throws a Christmas party while secretly trying to hook up his brother with his friend Reed because they're hopelessly in love and both too stupid and shy to admit it. XD he and Kurt are "just best friends" who are also hopelessly in love and both too stupid and shy to admit it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistletoe

"Kurt? Is that you?" Blaine paused as he heard the front door open.   
"Yeah! Where are you?"  
"Kitchen! Help me!"  
Kurt shrugged off his coat and tossed it over the back of the couch as he made his way to the spacious, sparkling kitchen. At least, it was usually sparkling. It was currently coated in flour, eggs, sugar, and a number of other baking ingredients. It took a moment for Kurt to pick out his friend in the mess.  
The boy's hair was un-gelled and filled with flour. His face was smudged with egg and more flour. His shirt had a large oil stain down the front and sugar crystals clung to his eyelashes.  
Kurt stifled a laugh. "Blaine? Is there a chocolate chip in your ear?"  
The shorter boy's hand shot up to his ear and brushed it away before turning wide, pleading eyes on his friend. "Kurt... Help."  
Kurt smiled and pulled off his scarf, draping it carefully over the back of a chair, safely across the kitchen from the mess, and began rolling up his sleeves. "What are you trying to make."  
"Cookies."  
"Why don't you go get cleaned up and get things ready for the party and I'll take care of the cookies."  
"Really?" Blaine's eyes lit up.  
Kurt waved his hand at the shorter boy. "Yes. Go."  
"You're the best."  
"I know!"

*****  
When Blaine made his way downstairs, freshly showered and hair styled to perfection he found Kurt and his brother chatting away in the kitchen while Kurt slid a tray of cookies from the oven.  
"Well, you definitely look better without egg all over your face." Kurt teased, placing the tray on a clean spot of counter.  
"So..." Shane dragged the tip of his index finger through a dusting of flour on the counter. "Who's going to be here tonight?"  
Blaine leaned against the counter and mentally counted off in his head. "Wes, Tabitha, David, Katherine, the twins, Dwight, Charlie and Justin, and I think Laura's probably tagging along with Justin."  
"Oh." The younger boy looked up in disappointment. "Nobody else?"  
Blaine hummed thoughtfully and glanced at his best friend. "I think that's everyone, isn't it Kurt?"  
Kurt laughed melodically and smacked Blaine lightly in the stomach. "Reed's coming, Shane."  
"I wasn't... I didn't... I mean, I don't care if he comes or not. " A blush painted the dancers cheeks.   
"Sure you don't." Blaine patted his brothers shoulder.  
"We'll make sure to hang lots of mistletoe!" Kurt called after the younger boy as he left the room.

*****

Kurt answered his phone to hear Reed's frantic breathing. "Hey, what's up?"  
"Kurt. Help me. I'm completely stuck. I have no idea what to wear tonight and I really want to impress Shane. Do I dress holiday? Should I dress up? Wait no! Would that make it look like I'm trying to hard? Should I dress down? But that would make me look like a bum and I won't impress him looking like a bum. Kurt!! What do it I do?!"  
"Reed!" Kurt interrupted the boys scattered monologue. "Take a deep breath. Your new skinny jeans and that red button up shirt with black Converse."  
"The red?"  
"Definitely the red. The color looks amazing on you."  
"Wait. Converse. Not dress shoes?"  
"No. It's a Christmas party. Not a gala. Converse are nice enough to wear to a party but casual enough that you don't look like you're trying too hard."  
"Scarf?"  
"Only with your coat. That cute Christmas one you have. It makes you seem adorable."  
Reed released a deep breath. "Thank you Kurt."  
"Anytime hon. I'll see you tonight."  
Kurt had only just hung up the phone and turned to face Blaine with a smile when Shane came flying into the room in a blur of color and fabric, dumping a pile of clothes on his brothers lap. "HELP ME."  
Kurt rolled his eyes affectionately and began holding clothing up to the dancers body to decide which suited him best.

*****  
The doorbell rang just ask Kurt was helping Blaine adjust his Christmas tree covered bowtie.  
The two boys raced down the stairs, followed closely by Shane. Blaine flung the door open and the next few minutes were a whirling mess of chaos as snowy coats and hats were shed and greetings were exchanged.  
Things had calmed into low conversations when Evan and Ethan discovered Kurt's cookies among the other snacks and the room descended into chaos once more.  
The next few hours were a blur of laughter and playful arguments over cookies. Reed and Shane had been avoiding each other all evening, Reed tripping over rugs and furniture and thin air when the other boy even glanced in his direction.  
Kurt leaned against the wall next to Blaine. "We need to fix this."  
Blaine grinned. "I have a plan."

****  
"Operation Ranebows is a go. I repeat, Operation Ranebows is a go." Blaine murmured into his phone before hanging up and exiting the kitchen.  
Kurt laughed quietly before glancing around the room to spot the curly haired blond. "Reed! Over here!"  
Across the room, Blaine grabbed his brothers elbow and began leading him across the room. "You've got to come over here and see this.  
"Hey Kurt!" Reed tripped into the taller boy before righting himself.  
"What is it?" Shane freed his arm from his brothers grasp and followed willingly.  
"Outfit looks nice. I told you it would work." Kurt smiled and caught Blaine's eye over the artists shoulder.  
Blaine, who had his brother positioned with his back to Reed winked at Kurt who snapped his fingers behind his back. Laura bounded over, pulling a spring of mistletoe from her pocket and dangled it between the two boys.  
Before either could register what was happening Blaine and Kurt shoved them both lightly so they took an instinctive step back.  
Laura looked up at the mistletoe she was holding over their heads. "Gee. Wonder how that got there." She shrugged. "Oh well, guess you'll just have to kiss."  
"I..." Reed flushed and turned to face the bushy haired dancer.  
"Um..." Shane's cheeks were steadily turning the color of a tomato.  
"Just kiss already!" The Tweedles called in unison.  
Reed moved to take a shy step forward and tripped. Shane caught him round the waist and twirled him into a perfect dip, faces inches apart.  
"Hey Reed."  
"Hi."   
"So, we appear to be under some mistletoe."  
"Looks like it."  
"Guess we're gonna have to kiss." The dancer deepened the dip just a bit.  
"Guess so." Reed's voice was a barely there breathless whisper.  
The whole room had fallen silent and was filled with loud cheers as Shane bent down slightly and pressed his lips to Reed's.  
Blaine grinned brightly at Kurt and they high fived. "Mission accomplished." 

-ONE WEEK LATER-  
Blaine and Kurt pulled off coats and hats as they entered the living room and froze in the doorway. Mistletoe was hung everywhere. There weren't two inches of the entire room that weren't covered in mistletoe.  
"SHANE?!"  
"Yes brother dear?" The dancers voice echoed from the kitchen.  
"What's this?"  
"Revenge."  
Blaine grinned for a moment before stepping into the room and tugging Kurt after him for a step and reaching up to plant a quick kiss on his lips.


End file.
